


Dazed and confused, she felt abused!

by ShyWriter



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWriter/pseuds/ShyWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thin walls rarely keep you from the truth and Audrey gets to experience first-hand how it's like to be a copy of yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazed and confused, she felt abused!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dvioletta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvioletta/gifts).



> Audrey Parker might be the toughest cookie I've ever had the pleasure to write! I hope you like this, it was lots of fun to write!

Dazed and confused, she felt abused!  
Audrey never put much thought into the scar. A birthmark, the nurse at the orphanage said dismissively. It’s nothing to worry about.  
Lucy, the dying man said while tearing down the walls of her life. Cold, stiff panic crawled under her skin as she watched him fade away and dissapear. Her mind reeled and collapsed in on itself, leaving her feeling numb.  
  
Run. The word cut through the haze in her head like a razor and she stumbled up on her feet.  
”I’m sorry, I have to-” Audrey didn’t bother finishing the sentence, focusing on putting as much distance between the past and herself she could possibly manage. She didn’t know where she was heading and didn’t really care, her life was a lie and she wasn’t Audrey Parker.  
Rocks cut into the soles of her shoes and she sat down, frail shoulders carrying the weight of a forgotten life.  
  
”Is this it?” Anger flooded into her voice as she stood up. ”Is there anything else you wanted to tell me? Lay it on me, God! I can’t wait to hear it!” Audrey resists the urge to scream and clenches her fists, pushing her nails into the soft flesh of her palms.  
”I thought I’d found her, I thought she was-” her voice breaks and she turns abruptly, fully intent on asking Duke and Nathan for advice when her foot catches something and she falls. Pain shoots out from her forehead and her body screams in protest as she blacks out.

It feels like someone hit your head with a sledgehammer. You open your eyes for two brief seconds before shutting them again, moving your hands up to your face to stop the blinding light.  
The pain shoots down into your arms and you scream, wondering if you’re in hell. Your heart feel like it’s trying to break your ribs and every shaky breath you take hurts but you can’t even muster up the energy to cry.  
  
You know you have to move, sand digs into your stomach and you’re soaking wet, so you try.  
Slowly but surely you stand up, trying to avoid the pain as much as humanly possible. Blood runs down your eyebrow into your eye and you cover it with your left hand, taking small steps forward. 

There’s bruises on your bruises when you crash into him, a tall, brownhaired man with a strong jaw and kind eyes pulls you into a tight hug. He whispers curses into your hair and you pull away sharply, regretting this decision instantly.  
”Audrey! Where the hell have you been?! We’ve been searching for hours! Duke’s worried sick! We thought you’d gotten seriously hurt or-” his eyes widen.  
”You’re bleeding! What happened to you?” You open your mouth and he prompltly cuts you off.  
  
”Wait, don’t tell me. It’s the Troubles, isn’t it? God fucking damn it, Audrey! We’re getting Duke, now.” He takes your hand, his gentle but firm grip causing only slight discomfort as he leads you to a rusty old boat anchored down at the harbour.  
”Audrey! What the fuck!” Duke runs out of the boat, curly hair falling down over upset eyes as he rushes towards you. ”Where the hell have you been?! Nathan and I we’re worried sick and- you’re bleeding.” He stops dead in his tracks before turning around and rubbing his temples. ”I let you out of sight for two minutes and you return looking like this.”  
”Give her a break, Duke. Let’s just get her cleaned up.” Nathan passes Duke and dissapears into the boat, obviously expecting you to follow him.  
You do, getting a frustrated look from Duke before you’re inside.

”So what you’re trying to say… Is that I have magical ’powers’ and two boyfriends?” You raise an eyebrow and cross your arms, looking like a mad princess with your bandages and sparkly bandaids.  
”Pretty much, yeah.” Duke shifts on his chair, taking a sip of his coffee and Nathan nods.  
”We know it sounds insane- but you have to lis-”  
”No.” You stand up, already on your way to the door when someone grabs you from behind.  
”Audrey, I know it’s hard to understand but at least try to remember.” His voice is kind, smooth like a rock polished by the forces of mother nature.  
”I know who I am.” You say coldly, sitting down across the table to get as far away from these lunatics you can.

”So let’s say I have magical powers. Let’s even say I’m your girlfriend: What would that mean and why should I trust you?” They give eachother a look and you can almost see the energy between them.  
”Because we say so and you love us.” Duke smiles a cheeky grin and winks. Nathan rolls his eyes and you sigh.  
”What he means is that we have pictures, notes, phone calls and texts to prove that you know us..”  
”Show me.” He gives you his phone and you hastily scroll through the pictures on them before handing it back over to him.  
”You believe us yet?” Duke leans back on his chair and you nod reluctantly. He gives you a soft, sweet smile and you find yourself smiling too.

Weeks pass. You still can’t remember much, but things keep coming back to you. You remember a woman who controlled the weather, almost driving off a cliff, meeting Duke for the first time and your name.

You’re angry at yourself for forgetting. The vase crashes into the wall and breaks with a satisfying sound and you pick up a shard of glass. Blood wells up from the cut and Nathan rushes in. You don’t hear what he says, eyes fixed on the red liquid spilling down your arm.  
He takes you to Duke, who doesn’t say a word. They don’t leave you alone after that. You get creative with your methods.

Slowly but surely the memories come back. You remember the girl you shared a room with at the orphanage, the man you stabbed with scissors and why you came to Haven. Duke and Nathan help you, trying their hardest not to pressure you as you get accustomed to being around them.  
You fall in love twice, but you can’t remember the first time yet.

You remember falling. The reason why you were at the beach is still hidden, but you’re content with not knowing. You’re watching a horror movie and the plot has completely escaped you. Duke is watching the screen intently, your head on his shoulder and Duke breathing softly on your neck. He looks peaceful in his sleep and you smile, a small, soft smile. Everything is going to be okay, you think as you fall asleep.  
Your name is Audrey Parker, and you can’t remember that you’re not.


End file.
